Curiosity
by MSan
Summary: When Sho lies awake, he thinks of things that would normally never cross his mind. Takes place when Sho is sixteen. RR!


This is my first complete Moonchild fic, so, I hope its good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonchild, I don't own Gackt or HYDE (though I sure wish I did), I don't own anything related to Moonchild, and I'm not getting money from this. :)

Enjoy!

**Curiosity**

Sho was lying awake. Again. As if he hadn't done this song and dance before. He'd lain awake more than he had slept these past few weeks. He had never dared get up, because he knew Kei was awake most of the nights that he slept, and he never liked to get up and have to stare Kei in the eyes. Not at night. Kei's eyes took on a glow in the nighttime. One that frightened Sho to the point of leaving the apartment and not returning until the sun was up and the glow gone. Whenever he woke, even if he was dying of thirst, he would pull the blankets to his neck and keep his eyes shut, just in case Kei decided to wander over and look down at him.

Tonight was no different. Opening his eyes a smidgen so that he could readjust himself, Sho turned over and brushed his hair back so that it was under his cheek. He laid his head back down on the pillow and shut his eyes all the way letting his sixteen year old imagination take him far away from his bed, his apartment, his home, and Mallepa all together. Taking him to somewhere that wasn't here. Anywhere had to be better than here.

A noise sounded near his bed and his gasped, instincts telling him to open his eyes, but common sense forcing him to keep them closed. He'd only seen Kei's eyes in the nighttime once, and once was all it had taken. Another noise came from near the foot of his bed, and Sho's fists clenched, his nails digging into his hand. It was a shuffling noise, and it was moving around his bed, slowly, towards him and then away, then very close then almost in the other room. Sho kept his breathing even, even though his heart was pounding in his chest. The shuffling moved up his bed until it was directly behind him, and then it jumped and was right in front of him. Sho couldn't open his eyes. Nothing could make him open his eyes. The shuffling stopped. Just as suddenly as it began, and Sho didn't know whether it had gone away, or was just waiting for him to get curious.

Curiosity killed the cat.

How many times had he heard that saying? All small children had, and it had been pounded into their heads from the time they were infants to the day they left home for better things. He was no different. Living with Kei did mean that he missed most of the bull other teenagers his age were fed, but other things still were passed to him. And he had sworn since the day he knew how to swear that he'd never let curiosity get the better of him. You can imagine how far that had gotten him. He'd been much too curious for his own good, always getting himself and Toshi in trouble, and Kei having to bail them out. Shinji was much to busy to get in trouble, but he and Toshi had been all over this town, and there were far too many interesting things to investigate.

So once again, he had to be brave, and investigate.

Feeling the muscles in his eyes tense as his brain told his eyelids to open as slowly as humanly possible, Sho bit his lip and gripped his bed sheets as if it would help him should there be a crisis. His eyes were slitted now, but he could not make anything out, his eyelashes blurred everything in front of him. Taking a deep breath and feeling his heart pounding, he opened his eyes wide as fast as he could and right in front of them were two glowing eyes that Sho was absolutely sure were going to kill him.

"Holy shit!" he yelled, his action-ready muscles springing to do their duty, and performing it admirably. He launched himself straight backwards and out of his bed to land on the floor, his blankets twisted around him in a knot that he was afraid he would not be able to escape before that thing came to get him. He flailed ridiculously, spouting words that he wasn't sure were actually words.

"Chill out," came a voice from across his room, and Sho froze as if God had just spoken to him. His heart was pounding at a mile a minute, his breath coming to him in short gasps. He was staring at the space beyond his bed from whence the voice had come. From the floor rose Kei, his face bright in the moonlight, his features enhanced by the soft glow of the full moon. A cigarette was dangling from his slightly smirking mouth, and he was looking straight down at Sho. Those eyes glowing with all their might, and making his entire eye look as if it were giving off its own light. Like he wasn't even from this planet. Sho sprung from the ground and stood, feeling very vulnerable in only his too big exercise pants and wrist warmer. Wondering for two split seconds whether Kei was just going to end it there and eat him, and heard the vampire laugh. Chuckle, really, but it was a pleasant sound amidst the terror of the last second.

"What's got you all cranked up?" the vampire drawled around his cigarette, glancing around the room, the shine leaving for a moment, then returning full force the next second as he fixed his gaze on Sho again. Sho took a deep breath attempting to calm his pounding heart and end his gasping.

"Nothing…" he muttered, turning quickly and escaping into the kitchen where he retrieved a glass and filled it with water, gulping down all but a sip of it and filling it again. A flash of color appeared beside him and Kei once again graced him with his presence. Sho jumped sideways, looking over at the vampire. "Would you quit doing that? And stop walking around my bed at night. Look, if you wanna stalk someone, go find somebody on the street that'll accommodate you. I need to sleep, and your skulking doesn't help much." Sho turned and walked back to his room, sitting on the side of his bed.

"But no one on the street throws a big fit when I stalk them," Kei said, walking to the living room and lounging on one of the chairs, putting his cigarette out in an ash tray on a table near him. Sho screwed his face up and mouthed Kei, rolling his eyes and laying back down on his bed, getting under the covers and nesting down.

"You should take walks or something…get some exercise," Sho muttered as he got comfortable. They were both silent for a moment and Sho realized just how stupid he'd been just now. He'd lived with Kei for years now. Why did he still make him so nervous? Sho rubbed his eyes and sighed. He hoped one day he'd grow out of being afraid and nervous around the vampire. Because he figured they'd probably be together for a long time. He and Kei and Toshi and Shinji. Then again, maybe one day Kei would find someone else to latch on to and leave them quietly in the night when Sho was actually actually sleeping. Maybe he would just open the door one day and disappear into the night, no goodbye, nothing. Maybe Sho would wake up one day and find out that Kei never really existed, and that he was just a drawing Sho had sketched one day and had become something more real to him, only to dissipate one day into the ether.

Why was he thinking about this _again_? Every time he woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, he thought about this. About what he would do should Kei just up and disappear one day. What was _wrong_ with him? He must just be having reoccurring thoughts in the times that he was deprived of sleep.

Sho opened his eyes and glanced into the living room, seeing that Kei had moved from the couch to the open window, sitting on the sill with one leg hanging out the screenless window and the other pulled up against his chest. He was looking outside, lost in his own thoughts. This was the only time he could sit in the window while the curtains were open. Otherwise, he'd be burning to death. He arm was resting on his knee and a new cigarette was between his fingers, the smoke curling upward and being swept out the window by the cool breeze blowing into the apartment. Sho, then, tried to count how many times he'd seen Kei sit like that since had lived with him. It was hard trying to remember when he was still small, but he went back even to the first night he'd spent in the same house as Kei and worked his way up to now.

Twelve times. A fair amount. Not a dishearteningly small number, but not a ridiculously large quantity either. It was one of those things that you noticed as not being exactly an everyday thing, but not something that was out of the ordinary either. Sho blinked once or twice to get the blurriness from his eyes and adjusted himself slightly so that he could watch Kei, but drift back to sleep at the same time.

He was almost asleep when he saw Kei look over at him through beads that hung across the opening to his room, which was really as big as a wall. He didn't do anything, just looked over and smoked his cigarette. Sho's subconscious began to wonder why Kei would be looking at him. So, naturally, it woke him up enough to voice a question.

"Whatyalookat…" he slurred. Kei smiled at him and Sho reordered his thoughts to form a coherent sentence. "What are you looking at?" he smiled, pleased with himself for getting the right thing out of his mouth this time. Kei shook his head.

"The wall over you. You should go to sleep. You'll never get up tomorrow," he said, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke away from him to waft about his head before all of it drifting out the window. Sho chuckled a little.

"I don't intend to anyway," he said, pulling the blankets up around his neck and sighing contentedly. Kei smirked.

"Oh, really?" he said.

"Yeah. Besides you won't complain, 'cause you'll be sleeping when I wake up, so you won't have to worry about getting me up. Leave that to me," Sho said, feeling slightly annoyed at his lack of being able to find a comfortable position. He heard Kei chuckle and he looked back at the vampire who was shaking his head and looking back out the window. Kei looked like some sort of ghost sitting in the full moonlight. Sho had never seen anyone look that way in the moonlight. Trust Kei the Vampire to do something new and original like that. Sho turned over so that he could not see Kei sitting so forlornly in the window. He didn't want Kei's sad form on his mind as he drifted back to sleep. It would depress him.

Kei must've thought he was asleep already because Sho heard him get up and begin walking about, humming a song quietly to himself. It was a familiar song, one that Sho had heard before, but he hadn't took the time to really listen and learn it. Kei never really sang it long enough to let him learn. Sho hadn't really cared to learn, it didn't matter to him. But suddenly, he had an interest in it and listened. He could barely hear it, but what he did hear was a nice tune and he wished Kei would sing the words so that he could learn at least a little of it. But Kei wandered into another room and even the tune was lost to Sho. He sighed, and turned back over looking at the wall across from him.

"Night, Kei…" he said, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath, letting it out and along with it, all his considerations of that night. Slowly, he began to feel groggy and yawned wide, blinking once then twice and falling slowly to sleep.

Kei slipped around the corner to look at Sho as he finally fell asleep in his bed. He smiled, taking a slow, luxurious drag from his cigarette and blowing it out around him. He walked up to the bed, reaching down and adjusting the blankets around Sho's shoulders. He smiled, blinking his brightly glowing eyes and yawning as he realized the sun would be coming up soon. He leaned down over the teenager and smiled wide, blowing the rest of the smoke over Sho's face.

"Goodnight, little Sho."


End file.
